


Reaching for You

by octaviaishiplove



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octaviaishiplove/pseuds/octaviaishiplove
Summary: They were both tired but there was a lot of work to do. Blame it on the lack of sleep or whatever, but only this one moment that finally reached it's breaking point.
Relationships: Captain Levi & Commander Hansi, Levi & Hange Zoë, Levi Ackerman & Hanji Zoë, Levi Ackerman & Hansi Zoe, Levi Ackerman/ Hange Zoe, Levi/Hange Zoë, LeviHan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Reaching for You

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so this is my first Levihan fic. A smut one no less.

They were staring at each other. It was an accident really. Levi just went in Hange’s room, sat beside her as usual as they work. But how did it come to this? How on earth he’s above her right now? 

  
Hange stared back at him in shock. Her breath was heavy and she pants slightly under him. Levi observed as her cheeks redden and her face glowed under the lantern lights. Beautiful, he thought. And he can’t kept his eyes away from her.

  
“Hange”, he whispered. He caressed her cheek as he said it. Trying to think what to say. Now what? He can’t just suddenly stood up and left her. It would send the wrong message. And right now he doesn’t wanted her to think he found her repulsive because he doesn’t. He really wanted to kiss her right now but he was afraid it was too much.

  
Hange on the other hand felt wanted to faint. What the hell? They were both just casually stand up at the same time. Probably of the caffeine or lack of sleep, they both tripped and landed on the bed. Levi’s steel blue eyes still gaze at her. And for fuck sake, she actually felt her cheeks heated up. She never thought Levi could be, dare she think it? Would her brain dared to articulate it? 

  
Handsome. There. That’s the word. He was just fucking handsome! Oh God. What now? Think. Think.

  
“Levi”, said Hange. Although not with her usual excitable voice. In fact, it was rather shy. Hange try not to gasp out loud when she realized her hands were on his biceps. Her eye widen for a second but Levi caught it.

  
“Yes,” said Levi. His voice was low. “What is it, Hange? “

  
Does she wanted him to back away? To be honest, he doesn’t want to. He doesn’t want to move unless she told him to. His body was rigid, waiting for her answer. She looked back at him. Staring into his eyes made her breathless. How could he look at her like that? Like she was the most precious thing in the world. She melted under him and her head slowly rise from the bed.

  
Levi could saw her eyes started to close and she was getting closer and closer to him. This was what he waiting for. He too slowly bring his head closer and ready to kiss her.When their lips touched, everything exploded. His hand grab her hair and the other grip her chin so tightly, she started to moan. Hange’s legs wrapped around him and to his surprise, she started to rub herself against him. He stop the kiss and look at her questioningly. 

  
“Please”, plead Hange. There was no sign of shyness he saw earlier, just pure desire. Her lips were red and swollen from their kiss but still he need to make sure.

  
“Are you sure?”

  
Hange just nods silently and started to whimper. Levi let her rub her crotch against himself before he stop her again.

  
“Let me do it for you.”

  
Levi loosened her belt before he slipped his hand inside. Her clit was already wet and so he rub her gently. Hange was loving it. She help along by moving her hips. 

  
“Dammit, don’t you stop.”

  
“I won’t, Four Eyes.” Levi push one of his finger inside her and she moaned loudly.

  
“Oh. Yes! Yes!”

  
He smiled smugly and quickly smothered her neck with kisses. He took of her shirt and bra. Her small breasts erect. 

  
“Fuck, Levi.” Hange arched against him when he started to suck from one breast to another. Two fingers inside her now. His thumb rubbed her clit and the action itself made her eyes rolled back into her head. He started to move faster, pumping his fingers in her wet vagina.

  
“ OH, HOLY FUCKING SHIT,” Hange screamed so loud, it reverberated against the ceiling.

  
She shuddered against him, every muscles drawn taunt. He slowly look at her, his hand was in her hair, and her face was glowing.

  
Breathing heavily, Levi suggested to Hange to lie down.

“Go to sleep, you need your rest.”

  
Hange closed her eyes and soon after he heard her snore. Smiling softly, he covered her with a blanket before went to the shower to relief himself.


End file.
